Is It Wrong To Feel This Way?
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Father Romulus has gotten married to a German man, and he and his two sons move in with the Italian family. Nyo!Italy. Ricimer is Germania's human name that I picked out. (I am sorry that Romano is so prejudice.)
1. Chapter 1

Daddy had recently gotten married, and the man that he married and the man's two sons were moving in today!

I was so excited, but Lovi was pissed.

He was not excited to share his house with what he called, "Damn Potato Lovers."

Lovi had also said that he refused to accept having a second dad.

I do not see how that will be a problem; Daddy will finally be happy with this man, and not depressed over Mommy's death anymore, but Lovi doesn't see it that way.

I had never known that Daddy could like other men that way, but it was kind of neat how he could like both genders equally.

Plus it would be kind of cool to have two dads; it will be so much fun!  
I also can't wait to have two more brothers!  
Oh, I'm Feli. Sorry for not introducing myself before.

I sound so much like Kiku right now; he's my Japanese friend.

Ooh, do you think that I could be good friends to my new brothers?

We could all write letters to Kiku together; it will be so much fun to have more siblings!  
Maybe Lovi will like like them too, and we could all be like a real family, the kind that you hear about in books!  
I've always wanted one like that!

I can be the princess, and Lovi could be the prince.

Lovi would insist though that our new dad would be the fierce dragon that he'd have to kill.

What if I like our new dad?

I really shouldn't cry over the thought of Lovi hurting him in my head; I want my German dad to think that I am a big girl.

I jumped when I heard the car outside, and I rushed out to meet my new family.

I hugged my German dad; he seemed to be surprised at such a warm greeting.

He would make a nice queen; he had such pretty, long hair which would make him perfect for the role of queen.

I smiled at him, and turned to greet his sons.

I stared up at someone my age; he was so tall that I felt like a small child when I stood beside him.

He is so handsome!

He has his father's blond hair, but it was short and neatly styled on top of his head.

He was super tall and muscular, and best of all, he made me feel amazing!  
I blushed lightly as I looked way, way up just to lock eyes with his blue ones.

They are prettier than the sky and ocean combined.

My heart raced below the surface, and I wondered why.

I smiled at him, and hugged him.

I hope that he likes my hugs.

I let go of him to hug my other new brother,

He looked very different than the rest of his family, and he was texting someone on a little phone.

"Feliciana!" Daddy ran outside, and I wondered if he had been trying to get Lovi to come outside and meet the new members of our family.

My step-brother that I was hugging pushed me back, and continued to text on his little phone.

"Did you introduce yourself?" Daddy asked me.

I smiled, and held my hand out to my newest daddy.

"I am Feliciana, but my family and friends call me Feli." I introduced myself to my newest family members.

"Hello." My new daddy said as he took the hand that I had held out to him. "I'm Ricimer."

I beamed up at him.

"These are my sons, Ludwig and Gilbert." He finished, and motioned to each one of my new brothers.

Daddy lead my new daddy and brothers in to the house.

"I have a son as well, and his name is Lovino." My daddy sighed; I hope that he is okay.

"Does he not want to meet the awesome Prussian?" My new brother, Gilbert, asked.

"He doesn't like many people." Daddy sighed again; Lovi must have really upset him then.

"He will be down for dinner." Daddy explained to the newest additions to our family.

If Lovi was really upset then he might not come down at all.

I pouted.

I wanted Lovi to love our new brothers like I do.

Daddy told me that I'd have to move in to Lovi's room, so that Gilbert and Ludwig could have my old room.

Oh, it will be so much fun to stay in Lovi's room with him!

I'm so happy.

It has been such a great day, and it only has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

That bastard of a father of mine went, and married another man.

Why would he go, and do such a thing?

It was messed up in my opinion.

The whole thing honestly grossed me out.

How was some Potato Bastard better than a hot Italian chick anyway?

My mom was Italian, so why would my bastard of a father marry a German man?

I heard the sound of a car, and I cursed out loud as my little sister ran towards it; why was she so excited about filthy Germans living with us anyway?

She was too damn enthusiastic about a bunch of country bumpkins.

"Lovino! Get your ass out here, this instant!" My bastard of a father roared at me; he must have heard me swear, and he would hate for me to cuss in front of his 'Oh so perfect' German whore.

I rolled my eyes, and hopped off of my perch on the bathroom counter.

"What is it, bastard?" I grumbled, mentally preparing for something about how his German husband was so special that I'd have to watch my mouth, so as to not harm his precious German ears.

"Lovino, could you try to be nice to Ricimer for me?" He begged me.

"I will do what I fucking want to, bastard!" I growled at him, and slammed the door in his face.

"Lovino, they will be living with us, so try to get along with them." My father was desperate; that was probably why he married a worthless, German man too.

"Vaffanculo!" I swore back at him as he walked away.

My deadbeat father chose to ignore what I had said.

I hope that he realizes that he really fucked up this time.

Maybe if I avoided them then they would go back to the awful, German country that they had come from.

Damn it! I was too hungry to skip dinner.

I stalked downstairs to get a bite to eat, and fucking Feliciana is curling up by one of the filthy Germans.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"Oh, Lovi. I didn't think that you would come down." She gushed like the child that she is.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I repeated myself, so that my stupid sorella would understand.

"Oh, I was just talking to Luddy." My sorella answered like the proud idiot that she is.

"What lies did the German bastard feed you?" I asked her.

"Lovino Vargas!" My deadbeat father, Romulus, roared.

Feliciana squeaked, and hid behind the German bastard that she had been talking to.

"I don't want to see you if you can't be nice to the newest members of our family." He commanded which meant that I had to stay the fuck away from him until he cooled down.

I stormed up to my room, doomed to go to bed hungry.


End file.
